Resolución
by Asdsafsfdsfds
Summary: -"Pero no escribo esto para entristecernos más, cariño. Te extraño y desearía que estuvieras aquí."-


**Resolución**

Querida Korra:

Qué decirte, han pasado alrededor de… se cumplirán los dos años. Pero eso ya la sabes. Sabes también que todos te extrañamos. Pero no sabes hasta que punto. Sabes… ¿qué más sabes? Todos hemos estado tan ocupados, el mundo continúa andando. Hace lo mejor que puede. Y yo no sé cuál es la manera correcta para empezar esta carta sin desvelarte todo el dolor que siento por tu ausencia. Intuyo que esperaré un tiempo más para verte. Sé que habrá una nueva tú, y me encantará tomarme el tiempo que sea necesario para conocerla. Todos hemos cambiado de una manera u otra. Se siente extraño. Un paso adelante. Dos. Tres. Hecho de menos, en ocasiones los tiempos de antaño. Sé que tú más que nadie también. Si te confieso algo, cariño, es que me gustaría poder decir todo lo que me he guardado pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas.

Hace no mucho me escribiste una carta, la recibí con cariño y la leí ansiosamente, tu carta, Korra, calmó mi corazón y lo protegió de las frías manos del abandono que he sentido últimamente. Cuando la tuve en mis manos, no pude evitar dejar caer una lágrima, incluso ahora no puedo evitar derramar algunas, fui a mi casa, me encerré y con una esperanza renovada comencé a leer.

-" _Querida Asami, siento no haberte escrito antes, pero siempre que lo intentaba no sabía qué decir. Por favor, no le digas a Mako ni a Bolin que te he escrito a ti y a ellos no. No quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero es más fácil contártelo a ti…_ "-

No sabes lo mucho que aprecie eso, __me hizo recordar cuánto pude sentir con el solo hecho de que me sonrieras, me mimaras y me resguardaras en tus brazos. Me contaste sobre tus pesadillas, Zaheer persiguiéndote. Torturándote, arrancándote el último aliento de vida. No sabes lo mucho que desee, rogué, grité y lloré por estar contigo, tomar tu mano y acariciarte el cabello, para ser yo quién te protegiera en está ocasión. Ver tu sonrisa de nuevo. El día en que partiste, Korra, no sólo tú lloraste. Yo también lo hice. De alguna forma presentía que esto pasaría. No me molesté en pensar qué sería de mí después. Al igual que lo pasó con mi padre, no había más remedio que seguir adelante, con el rostro en alto y encubriendo el dolor que es ser dejado atrás.

Vi tu mirada, Korra, sentí que el pecho se me oprimía y quise abrazarte por siempre, para que te aferraras a mí, para que no te sintieras cómo ahora. Mi necesidad de verte feliz. Tu mirada era un signo claro de que en ti, hubo una derrota. Pura derrota, los estragos de una traición, el peso de un mundo. La sensación de nunca ser suficiente por más que intentes e intentes para caer de nuevo, y levantarte… y volver a caer. La vulnerabilidad… estar expuesta ante todos y sentir el frío más que nunca.

Intenté, confía en mí, en dejarlo todo atrás. Pero cada día que despierto, los veo más que nunca, los sentimientos de remordimiento, coraje y abandono me acompañan como si fueran amigos. Nunca me importó estar sola, Korra, pero de repente, apareciste tú, algo se quebró en mí. De repente quise estar en dónde tú estás. Y me vi conservando las cartas de papá, sin ser lo suficientemente valiente para leerlas. Y pensé… es hora, quizás, de dar un paso adelante, o empezar a correr. Es hora de perdonarlo, y ojalá tú sintieras la ligereza que sentí yo, me sentí bien. Dejé ir a mamá, Korra, mis barreras yo misma las derrumbé, y revelé mis secretos. Trato de llevar por el buen camino a Industrias Futuro, esto ha sido difícil pero… sé que puedo.

He estado pensando que cuando éramos más jóvenes estábamos muy desesperados cuando los malos ratos llegaban rápido y atropellándonos. Solíamos pensar que la vida es injusta. Que no merecíamos esto. Nos sentíamos abandonados. Parecía no tener fin. Y nunca logramos entender por qué es que tuvimos que vivir esto. Bueno. Yo creo que la vida si es injusta, creo que la vida de repente nos alcanza, creo que no merecíamos nada de esto. Creo que a algunas personas viven lo que no merecen. Pero, de alguna forma, pienso que todo está pasando como está destinado a ser.

Pero no escribo esto para entristecernos más, cariño. Te extraño y desearía que estuvieras aquí. Y decirte lo que no te había dicho antes por miedo, miedo a que aún no estuviéramos listas.

Te amo, no sabes cuánto lo hago. Siempre estás en mis pensamientos.

Siempre tuya, Asami Sato.


End file.
